hoteltransylvaniatheseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mavis Dracula
Mavis Dracula is the main protagonist in the Hotel Transylvania: The Series. She is Dracula and Martha's Vampire "teenage" daughter and is 115 years old. Physical Appearance Mavis is a vampire with pale skin, blue eyes, and short black hair with bangs. She usually wears a black turtleneck dress with long black fingerless gloves, black and red striped tights, and red Converse. Either her makeup or her natural features portray her with black lips, lined eyes, and dusky eyelids. Like most vampires she has long and sharp fangs.http://hoteltransylvania.wikia.com/wiki/Mavis_Dracula_(TV_Series) Personality Mavis is highly energetic, cheerful, curious, and fun-loving. She has high respect and love for her father who took care of her her entire life. Mavis also cares deeply for her friends, Hank, Pedro, and Wendy. Always hanging out together and helping each other out. Despite her good intentions Mavis often finds herself in problems and situations that she creates herself, often due to her lack of planning ahead and overconfidence. Unlike other monsters Mavis has grown out of her fear of humans for the most part. This is shown when she takes care of a young human toddler on a few occasions. However, she is still is weirded out by humans and their behaviors.http://hoteltransylvania.wikia.com/wiki/Mavis_Dracula_(TV_Series) Powers and Abilities In most episodes, Mavis can control any ability that she can do like most Vampires. * Endurance: She and Klaus spent about 3 weeks wrestling over Phlegm Ball according to Hank N Stein's estimation. So she is able to forgoe sleel at least that long when exerting herself. * Shapeshiftig: Like many vampires Mavis can transform into a bat. She often uses this to get to places faster and reach heights she normally couldn't. * Adhesion: She also has the ability to walk and climb on walls. * Teleportation: Like her Aunt Lydia she has also tried to teleport by vanishing into a puff of flames. However, due to her young age and inexperience she hasn't been able to pull it off yet. * Shadowmancy: Mavis can also manipulate her shadow to take on different terrifying forms. This is seen when she is performing a "Vamp Off", an ancient vampire tradition, with her cousin Klaus. * Conjuring: Like other vampires Mavis can teleport or manifest different objects for her to use. An example of this is seen in the episode Becoming Klaus when she creates a Megaphone to get everyone's attention. Mavis can change her clothes and appearance at will in an instant. This is seen in several episodes when she needs to change outfits for a certain occasion. Relationships 'Dracula' Mavis has adored her father ever since she was a young vampire. She has spent her entire life living inside the hotel with him and the other monsters, playing games and having fun with one another. When Dracula announced that he had to leave the hotel temporarily for the vampire council she was heartbroken, but she still did her best to pack her father's luggage with everything he could possibly need, claiming nobody knew him better than she did. 'Hank' Hank is Frankenstein's son and one of Mavis' best friends at the hotel. Like all her friends Mavis cares a lot for Hank and his well being. At one point Mavis felt bad for Hank that he couldn't play basketball well, so she gifted him new hands that could help him improve himself. Unfortunately for Hank this gift ended up being a nightmare so Mavis sought out to help Hank retrieve his old hands and make things right. 'Wendy' Wendy is the daughter of Blobby and one of Mavis' best friends at the hotel. Wendy considers Mavis her best friend and is always found by her side when their group is hanging out. Mavis also returns this friendship and cares for Wendy deeply. 'Pedro' Pedro is an undead mummy and one of Mavis' best friends at the hotel. Pedro is a care-free spirit and is always looking to have fun. Despite Pedro getting on Mavis' nerves occasionally she still thinks of him as a good friend. 'Aunt Lydia' Lydia is Mavis' aunt and the temporary owner and caretaker for the hotel. Mavis and Lydia don't often see eye to eye. While Mavis would rather relax and have fun with her friends Lydia wants to maintain order in the hotel. Mavis always finds herself accidentally aggravating Lydia and consequently enduring her wrath. Despite these differences Mavis still cares about her Aunt and wants to keep her happy. At one point Mavis unleashes Truth Bugs upon the hotel, attacking and tormenting the other monsters, before Mavis could give up on herself Lydia appeared to reassure her that she was a Dracula and that she does deserve to work at the hotel. After Mavis and her friends successfully destroyed all the Truth Bugs Mavis asked Lydia again if she meant what she said about her deserving to work at the hotel or if she was just infected by the Truth Bugs. Lydia smiles and tells Mavis that Truth Bugs don't work on Vampires before leaving. 'Gene' Gene is Mavis' video game loving and caring uncle. Whenever Mavis has a family or vampire related question she turns to him for answers, even when she rushes out with a plan in mind before she gets the chance to hear the down side. Gene is shown to be fond of his niece and doesn't like seeing her in trouble. 'Klaus' Klaus is Mavis' cousin that enjoys of wanting to get the better of her. When ever he visits the hotel the two would challenge each other to see which one of them is the better vampire, which has caused them to loth each other. Gallery Trivia *Mavis never really heard about "Hawaii" and calls it "Paradise" but pronounces it "Haweewee". She also said "Hawifi" once. *She is skilled at sewing. *She was born on August 6. *Mavis is the ingenue of the story. Ingenue is generally a girl or a young woman who is endearingly innocent and wholesome. Typically, the ingenue is beautiful, gentle, sweet and often naive. *Her room number is 174. *Mavis mispronounces "Santa Cruz", "Santa Claus". References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Mother Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Parents Category:Zing Category:Wife Category:Bats Category:Dracula Family Category:Hotel Transylvania 3